


Time and a Place

by Flammenkobold



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pre-Relationship, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: There is a time and a place for everything. Svalbard, after everything is over, might be it.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	Time and a Place

He sits on one of the rocks outside the bunker, freezing cold. There is blood drying on his clothes, some of it his, most of it not his, but he can't be bothered to move now. Just watches the others cheer, Azu sprawling out on the ground, looking just exhausted as he feels, but relief on her face.

Next to him some of the pebbles shift as Wilde stands next to him. Zolf looks up at him and damn does the bastard seem even taller than usual, his face is ashen but calm, hair grimy, but his eyes are clear and shining with relief.

"Earhart thinks she should get the ship ready by dawn, so we can be out of here."

"You know she is planning to throw you off the airship," Zolf says. 

Wilde hums. “We’ll get to that once it’s fixed.”

"Well, if she needs help, I'm good at tying knots."

A smile graces Wilde's lips. "You should have let me know earlier that you're more amenable to her," he says, something of his old self flickering through.

Zolf snorts. For no reason his heart starts to beat fast and then a thought catches up with him and oh, yeah that would be a big reason.

"I'd rather tie knots with you," he admits, because honestly what else does he have to lose.

Wilde turns his head sharply, eyes having a nearly panicked look in them as he tries to assess if Zolf meant it as a joke or _ meant _ it.

"Thought there is a place and time for it," Wilde tries hard to play it off as a joke if need be. So Zolf reaches out, tentatively wraps his fingers around Wilde's.

"Yeah, well, figured this is as good a place and time as any."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Time and a Place [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437042) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)




End file.
